Lavender Linsa
Personality Lavender is an interesting person personality-wise. Upon the first glance and first impressions, you might consider her to be a bit snarky, crazy and sarcastic, with a wacky fixation for fashion, but as Ashley would tell, she is not that all. Lavender is a genuine kind and a loyal best friend. She does have an odd sense of humour and fun, but if shit gets real she's there for you. Lavender is a president of Jellyfish Development Department (JDD) at the Saigon Marine Biology Agency (SMBA) where she over saw the health and population of Jellyfish in the lake of Saigon. Because of her role, she is very active preservationist saying. "the population of Saigon's sea life is peaceful and beautiful, we should do our part to ensure their safety" More so, her true nature lies in her being a loving mother to both her kids, Lilly and Arnold. and as a loyal wife to who she considers her soulmate, Mason Linsa. Lavender has a particular affection for Lilly since she is her firstborn child, often playfully teasing her and treating her like a baby, which greatly embarrasses her daughter, especially at her school or with her friends. When it comes to Arnold, she takes a little more serious approach, since he is the youngest of the children, so Lavender is much more protective toward him, often checking on him and playing with him. Manson, surprisingly, is very different from her by being calm and collected seemingly average. This personality differences keeps both of them in check and having a different view. He often surprises her by doing some things in advance to make her day easier. Even though she doesn't show it she may care for him most for all. Obsession: "My sweet Akumaru ... I promise I'll keep you safe... I'll protect you with my love.." - Lavender talking to Akumaru while petting her Mind slave: "What...? what are you doing Ashley? leave my beautiful paradise immediately i don't care your my former best friend or not, i don't care if we trained together or not, i don't care if your loyal to me or not get out last chance!" -Mind Slave Lavender telling Ashely to leave Malaria's cave Job "Oh hello! I am the president of the JDD. But please, just call me Lavender. I'm so glad that we got to meet." - Lavender upon meeting Jacklyn Public reputation "Geez i'm always on edge around her" "Ya, the crazy bitch loves jellyfish more than her family, Akuma most of all." "totally i want to transfer to the fish department" -Jeff and Dave talking about Lavender Physical Appearance Mind Save: "the beautiful and utterly perfect me as the leader of her minions! why can't you blood bags see this?" -Mind Slave Lavender on her new physical appearance when lavender was infected by Malaria's she closed her eyes and stopped walking. a slight chilling breeze blew through the cave unclamping her Kolono as it blew in the wind, it was ripped into several large stands the looked like tentacles, Lavenders skin darkened and became a greyish peach hue with large golden veins and lines viable on her skin and eyelids. her long eyelashes seem to become longer and sharper with a goldish hair taking over the middle reflecting in the light. Lavender let out a maniacal laugh as she opened her eyes the whites and Iris becoming a vibrant red, she opened her mouth to say something showing her teeth were way sharper then you average kolins. Biography Early Life: College: JDD Presidency: Kolin-Obcy War: Boot Camp: Fungos Campaign: Promotion to Officer: Kidnapped: Under Paralago custody: Being Saved: Although EAAM, Ashley and her marine platoon arrived the Malaria's main chamber it was too late. Lavender was trapped in a Bio cell and had the visually signs of a Z strain Nercoa Virus infection however she was mentally intact although displaying signs of PTSD and severe mental trauma. this was observed in her speech as lavender yelled out a warning to save themselves as she spotted the rescue party. but the group pressed forward with EAAM fighting off Malaria, the marines fighting the workers giving Ashley the chance to slip through the chaos and save her best friend. both Ashley and Lavender ripped through the thick membrane of the Bio cell and hugging each other one it was torn away Lavender then had an emotional break down hugging Ashley and falling to her knees. Ashley reassured her best friend and helped her up after they both tore done the next Bio cell which had Lavenders weaponry and a Kolin Mark 2A6 armour. however multiple Worker Paralago were closing in forcing Ashley to fight them off leaving a cripples Lavender to re-suit and rearm by herself. the pair killed the attacking workers than with Ashley helping her up lavender hopped to the Marine platoon with EAAM killing Malaria. however, after the giant parasites death, a large roar is head as the blocked off the area by a Bio wall was ripped open revealing the super queen the actual Malaria. she moved towards Lavender killing 12 Marines before using a tentacle to grab the pair. Malaria threw Ashley at EAAM was swarmed by 2 queens. Lavender shot of the Queens second brain crippling half of it. Malaria dropped Lavender who tried to limp as fast as she could to Ashley however Malaria sunk her tentacle teeth into the back of lavenders head leaving a tooth behind. Lavender stopped her skin greying, eyes turning red and teeth becoming sharper. Lavender slowly got up giving Ashley an evil smirk revealing her to have become a mind slave. Mind slave: "Look at it, a jellyfish species that's the pure'' physical embodiment of beauty! just imagine a world where the only thing that exists is the Paralago, mind slaves and you filthy blood bags!, So beautiful a paradise of Malaria's control as me, the beautiful and utterly perfect me as the leading her minions! why can't you blood bags see this? This is the real paradise! and you will pay for killing it!" - infected by the Z1 Necroa virus strain '''Freed:' "A-Ashley i'm so so sorry, i can't believe i-i said that, i did that i betrayed you and the marines. just kill me i deserved it swear! but if you do let me say something . . . . thank you for pulling me out of her control it was like having your mind replaced by hers i wanted to kill myself. please do it" regaining her control back over her own mind and body Lavender realized what just happened and immediately begged Ashley to kill her as she didn't want to live after betraying her best friend and species. Ashley talked her out of it but a pursuant Lavender crawled towards the KG-28 she used in the fight she killed herself with but Ashley kicked it away and carefully began trying to pull lavender to safety however lavender noticed that besides Malaria state she was an equal match for EAAM however her main brain was exposed from the side. Lavender broke free from Ashley's grip and grabbed a KG-79 grenade launcher and telling EAAM to move away. lavender let out a short line about Malaria ruining her life then fired, the explosion blew Malaria into a million pieces and the other paralago suddenly became brainless once more flopping around letting the surviving marines mop them up easily. Lavender remarked about for a final time that Ashley was the true beautiful one and she was sorry for everything. however, the neurotoxin reached her head putting her in a coma. Death. A few weeks later dispute multiple treatments made of Milea honey which cured this type of parasitic infection normally it was clear that Malaria's neurotoxin was a lot more potent. the doctors, Ashley and her pet Charles, EAAM and his Son and finally Lavender's family friends were all in the hospital room as the toxin had completely entered her brain Ashley held her hands as lavender passed away due to brain death. Lavender had a statue and monument made of her outside the KPRF laboratory where she cremated ashes where buried. in front of her statue, she was cremated due to becoming a bedding ground for potential parasites. lavender was awarded all the Kolin Marine's highest decorated medals and honours but most importantly she became the symbol of the Kolins new vendetta against the paralogo and the decision to keep them in farms for Milea consumption. the final thing that happened relating to Lavender was that the Lavender Convention was named after her which motivated the Kolins to be at permanent war with all parasitic species and if needed make a deal with the Devil. Dialogue "My sweet Akumaru ... I promise I'll keep you safe... I'll protect you with my love.." "Miss Lavender... don't you think the you petting that jellyfish a little to much" "oh course not, she's Akumaru after all my favorite jelly... so beautiful" "Ma'am i think your treating it more like a child then a pet... the staff are getting worried" "Jacklyn meet me in my office after your shift, i have some things to discuss with you, personal things" "y-yes ma'am" -Jacklyn confronting Lavender on her obsession Malaria's cave: Being Saved: Pre-Mind Slave: "what's the point?" "ya your right, I know this is weird but is this cave kinda nice?" "why it's already a paradise" "P-Parasites?!?!" Mind Slave: Pre-Fight: "Look at it, a jellyfish species that are the pure'' physical embodiment of beauty! just imagine a world where the only thing that exists is the Paralago, mind slaves and you filthy blood bags!, So beautiful a paradise of Malaria's control as me, the beautiful and utterly perfect me as the leader of her minions! why can't you blood bags see this? This is the real paradise! and you will pay for killing it!" "Look around you! Look at this beautiful world that I've finally come to where I'm finally valued for my true beauty with equals all around me, You want me to go back to that world? a pathetic dull civilization where I look at jellyfish where here I can be with them. That's what you've come to bother me for? Even you cannot be that stupid!" "I almost pity you, Ashley, Back in boot camp when you were a mere private unimportant and expendable, I easily achieved the rank Corporal you would listen to everything I said like an obedient dog, why can't you be like that now, not to mention follow me without question. For a time, even you were adorable to me, not beautiful like my master Malaria here but adorable!" "What...? what are you doing Ashley? leave my beautiful paradise immediately I don't care your my former best friend or not, I don't care if we trained together or not, I don't care if your loyal to me or not get out last chance!" "How dare you intrude upon this world that was meant for Malaria and me? It is not to be burnt or tarnished but preserved! And with the true power of the Paralgo coursing through my veins, I will show you how wrong you were to come here and disturb my paradise!" '''Trivia' * Lavender's design and personality was heavily based off and inspired by '''Lusamine '''from Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Kolins Category:Characters Category:Paralago Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased